


Filthy Confidence

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, Filth, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Maria's been a thorn in Ver's side... But what if he could make her integral to his plans? As part of the Nephilim, at that...
Series: August Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 1





	Filthy Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

If there was thing that John Wayne Vercingetorix, more commonly known simply as Dr. Ver, hated more than anything else, it was a lack of commitment and backing away from one’s ideals. He hated the way the world worked, for that very simple reason. The governments of the world didn’t dare stand up for the justice that they all spouted, refusing to band together to deal with the moon.

And just when he thought that his genius, his unparalleled intellect and his plans to save the world using the ancient Frontier ruin had been given all the attention it deserved, courtesy of his former colleague and her ‘children’, one of them goes ahead and ruins it all! Just by refusing to stand for her ideals, the chance to save the world slipping through the cracks in her fingers!

Maria Cadenzavna Eve. That girl has caused him more than enough grief during this excursion to save the world. First, she dares to tell the world that she’s the reincarnation of Finé, only for the world to call their bluff thanks to the lack of casualties. Then, it turns out that she’s a massive liar and a fraud who had never been close to awakening that ancient woman’s genes! So not only was he taken for a fool, but it was all pointless! They didn’t have nearly enough power to awaken the ruins, nor did they have the presence to intimidate any government.

He hated it, he hated it, he HATED IT! He had to do something about all of this, solve the issue with his very own hands. Not that it would be hard, considering the head on his shoulders. All he needed to do was put his brain to work, examine his options, and pick the right way forward. Maybe even exploit that girl for her weakness, now that he knew what she truly was…

There were a couple of chips on the table that he had that put her in his firm grasp. The first, and most important, was her dependence on the LiNKER that only he knew how to produce. Without it, she couldn’t use her Symphogear for much more than a minute or two thanks to her naturally low synch ratio. The second, of course, was his extensive knowledge about Relics. Without him, they had no way of operating the Frontier. Granted, now that he knew that they were traitors mocking him with their actions, he wasn’t about to actually let them use it. Oh, and he just so happened to keep their mother alive. That too. Not important.

Finally, there was his trump card. The Nephilim. While it had been torn to pieces by the awful girls from Japan, the core of it still remained. With the core, he could develop a weapon that absorbed relics and used them to empower itself. But more important, he could use it to modify a human to interface with and control relics. Which was a neat little gimmick he might want to use in the future. Not that it mattered right now, when he had something grander in mind.

There was a hypothesis that he wanted to try out. What would happen if he embodied a Symphogear Candidate with a mixture of LiNKER and the cells of the Nephilim? Surely nothing too terrible, maybe even a Symphogear that could eat Symphogears. Whether or not it would work wasn’t important, the fact that it could work was.

And he had a willing test subject, as long as he used his charisma in just the right way.

\---

“Maria, I believe the two of us need to have a little chat.”

Dr. Ver confronted the pink-haired former Idol with one of his characteristic grins on his face, as the glare in his glasses hid his eyes. The way he looked when he pushed his hand up against the wall, trapping the young woman in between was… unpleasant to say the least.

“What do you want, Doctor? I thought Mom was clear about what we were to do next. Or are you still upset that we couldn’t awaken the Frontier?” Maria asked, glaring straight at him. She had to deal with him until he stopped being useful.

The good Doctor kept on smiling as he looked into her eyes. “For a reincarnation of Finé, you’ve not exactly put on the greatest showing in combat. But, I, the great Dr. Ver, is here to give you a chance to prove your mettle.” He backed away, giving her some breathing room. “After all, you want to reach the Frontier just as much as I do. If you had the power to channel a relic through you, then we could solve that issue easily.”

“I’ve told you once before, Doctor. Using too much of Finé’s power will erase my identity. Until we ensure the future of this world, I will not give my body to her.” The pink-haired girl shot back, ignoring the rest of his spiel right up until he lobbed an injector into her hands. “...What’s this?”

He snickered and smirked. “The greatest piece of LiNKER that I’ve ever created, my figurehead.” He blatantly pointed out her role as he pushed his glasses further up. “With this, you will never need another injection ever again. All you need to fight against those that would dare to stop us, is this single dose. You’ll gain all of the confidence you’ve been lacking! Thanks to the self-perpetuating cells of the Nephilim, you will last forever!” He almost broke into one of his evil laughs, before he cleared his throat. “If you use it, your Mother can pass away in peace. Just as you’d like.”

“...I’ll think this over, Doctor. Don’t make me regret it.” The pink-haired girl said, and he responded with one of his trademarked smiles. “Now begone. I need some time to myself. To think all of this over.”

Dr. Ver just kept on smiling as he walked outside. “Well then, I’ll take a short walk. By the time I come back, hopefully you will eternally remain in your transformed form. Where that cape of yours, the Justice you carry on your back, will remain as firm as ever!” The door shut behind him, letting her barely catch his muffled laughter from outside…

Maria looked down at the injector in her hand, her eyes growing heavier just seeing the liquid slosh around in there. Was this really the path she wanted to take? Did she have to keep up the facade of being somebody that she wasn’t, when her dear Mom made it clear that it was time to stop? None of them would be able to get to the Frontier. Their best bet was to give everything over to one of the world’s governments, hope that they had a solution in mind… But…

“This better work, or I’ll make sure you feel it in the morning, Doctor…” She muttered under her breath, as she carefully put the end of the injector up against the side of her neck. She had to do this. She pulled the trigger...

Then it happened. She could feel her skin cracking, her heart screaming as it slurped up the energy within the corroded concoction. Slowly but surely, lava-like gashes started to appear on the muscle that pumped all of her lifeblood throughout her body… and in turn, so did her body start gaining all of these marks. Just like the Nephilim itself.

She was becoming a monster. A small price to pay for future peace. She grit her teeth, feeling the front most turning into sharpened fangs that threatened to bite into her lips at a moment’s notice. Her clothes shred seconds later, unable to contain her body as it grew outward with muscle definition. She was growing stronger, as the rest of her body started to take on that familiar dark-grey color…

Maria’s heart ached. Not because it was hurting, oh no. But because her newfound power, that of the Nephilim, craved something. It hungered. It needed to be satiated. But she was a human, and she never had much food due to their current situation. So what could she do? More than that, should she satiate that hunger? She could turn into even more of a monster, as her body continued to convulse and throb all over, the changes still taking place even as her mind started racing.

One of those changes, and arguably the most important, was happening between her legs. Dr. Ver had told her that she would gain confidence, but he must’ve been playing a cruel prank on her, as the throbbing sensation continued to intensify. It kept on perpetuating, throbbing with so much intensity that she had to look down and see what was happening…

To her horror, there was a phallic shaft between her legs. A thick thing, reaching further and further up as she kept on looking at it. It got to the point where it reached all the way up to her breasts, resting between those pillows as it finally finished its growth. And to make matters worse, the smell it gave off was… Intoxicating… 

A lewd smile crept onto her face. Of course it was intoxicating. The Doctor said that she would be confident once she used this dose of LiNKER, and if that manifested in musk that could drive even a girl like her crazy, a girl who had such a weak heart… Then it was doing its job. So much so that she couldn’t help herself from sneaking a little bite, just a bit of that filth slipping onto her tongue…

Her smile crept into a grin as she felt her body surging with energy. Consuming her own filth, even something as simple as dickcheese, made her feel more wonderful than she ever had before. It was part of her being, and she was a Relic at this point, so of course it felt good to eat her own filth… Buuuut…

Maria spread her legs, shivering as a tail grew above her butt and curled around in the air… right as she let loose. Wet, disgusting logs of pure filth fell onto the floor, staining it with those awful brown shades. And at the same time, she couldn’t help herself from stroking her hands along her shaft. Her powerful, mighty rod… 

It felt good to let it all out. Whether it was from her cock, the thing that splurted out deep yellow cum in chunks with every stroke, or her ass that let all of her worries get turned into exactly what they deserved to be. Nothing more than manure for her body to grow stronger. Utter trash, compared to how she felt now…

She wasn’t weak any longer! Strength surged through her body from the tip of her fingers to the heels of her feet! She could feel it all vibrating through her, waiting to be let loose on some unfortunate soul that dared stand against her. And especially somebody that would dare say that this wasn’t the path she should’ve taken…

“Nnnhhh!” The former coward cried out as she squeezed the base of her cock, the heavy, filth-filled balls beneath trembling as shit-like logs of yellow cum slid out of her urethra, joining the logs already on the floor. She was enjoying every bit of this, no matter how disgusting it was. The Doctor was right, she was more confident..!

Unfortunately, even after she had satiated her hornier side, there was still the burning hunger inside. Something she couldn’t easily satiate. Relics were in short supply, and the Doctor was still gone. So she’d have to take drastic measures. Maybe even eat the ship, it was powered by Relics after all. Or...

“Maria, we’re home..?” “D-D-Dess?”

Standing in the doorway heading into their home was the two girls that she wanted a better future for. Tsukuyomi Shirabe, and Akatsuki Kirika. The quiet one and the idiot. Both of them naturally shocked to see their big sister figure staring straight at them, her body having cracked and taken on the same aesthetic as the Nephilim that had once tried to kill her…

And that wasn’t even getting into how much she seemed to love every second of it. Despite the two having entered their home, she just continued to stroke that massive monster of a cock resting between her tits, getting more of her smegma on her greyed tits. She didn’t even care as she stepped on one of the turds that had slid out of her hole, she just continued licking her lips with glee...

“Maria! Snap out of it!” Kirika shouted at the pink-haired monster, who responded by creeping closer. Slowly. Gently. While her eyes grew hungrier as she got closer to her prey. “Good! You’re not fully a monster! We can fix this, we can get you back to normal! We just have to get the Doc-”

It all happened in a second. The blonde didn’t even get to hear the black-haired girl shout at her to back away, before she was grabbed by the hips and shoved straight into that maw, slurped down like she was just one big piece of spaghetti…

“H-How could you, M-Maria..?” Shirabe was in shock. Her friend had vanished down that hungry hole, never to return. How was she going to keep her promise to keep her safe..? How was any of them going to save their Mom at this rate? She… She had to do something, as the monster before her licked her lips in delight.

She grabbed her pendant from under her muffler, gripping it tight. “Various-”

Her chant was interrupted as the monster grabbed her hand, the veins that dotted her skin slowly shining… and just like that, the pendant had disappeared. Of course. As a spawn of the Nephilim, she could eat relics… Which meant that the little girl was powerless against what came next.

“Maria…”

She was eaten in one fell swoop. Swallowed, pushed into her stomach, where she would be dissolved and converted into nutrients for the eternally hungry monster that had once been her ‘sister’. A monster that relished in how delicious she was, given the way that she used one of her clawed fingers to idly scoop away at the sensitive tip underneath the dickcheese it was covered in…

“Kirika, Shirabe, you’ve been the best meal I’ve had all day…” The corrupted Maria laughed to herself, brushing one of her dirty hands through her hair, gleefully grinning with her massive fangs. “But everything that goes through me, has to go out the other way. Sorry!”

Her laughter echoed through the ship they called a home as she squatted down, spreading her monsterous legs apart and raising her tail as a filthy log fell straight out of her rear hole. That was the only thing left of the two girls that she once cared for. Turned into nothing more than excrement, anything identifiable broken down by the acid in her stomach…

But yet still, she wasn’t satisfied. She still needed to feed. And she had one place in mind, as she stepped outside, wings growing on her back. She needed to go to Japan and find the one girl who had dared stand against her…

The Other Gungnir, Tachibana Hibiki...


End file.
